The present invention pertains to docking adapters that removably dock and cool memory storage devices.
Docking adapters removably interconnect memory storage devices to computer systems and to memory storage device systems, for example. Docking adapters can provide many advantages over fixed hardware including improved data security, optimization of data backup procedures and sharing of vast amounts of data between non-integrated networks and systems. Docking adapters can also enable multiple users, each with a dockable hard drive, to use a single a machine without interfering with operating settings and data of another.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,369 to Darden et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a docking adapter for a hard disk drive. The docking adapter includes a carrier for holding a hard drive and a rack that mounts in a computer housing. The carrier has an open top. One drawback of the open top design is that when the carrier is removed from the rack, the hard disk drive is exposed. Exposing the hard disk drive may lead to damage to the hard drive, connective cabling, or other components during handling and transport.
Docking adapters that enclose hard disk drives are prone to heat buildup. When a hard drive operates and generates heat in a docking adapter, the docking adapter may inhibit airflow, which would otherwise cool the hard drive.
FIG. 1 shows a known docking adapter 10. The docking adapter 10 has a rack 12 and a carrier 14. The carrier 14 has a top cover 16 with vents that help cool a hard disk drive. Unfortunately, vents are not always effective at cooling an enclosed hard disk drive. When the docking adapter mounts in a crowded computer housing, for example, there may be insufficient space above the docking adapter to facilitate enough airflow through the vents to effectively cool a hard drive.
The rack 12 includes a backplane 18 having a connector and a rear-mounted fan. The carrier 14 has a backplane 20 with a connector that couples to the backplane connector of the rack. When the carrier inserts into the rack and the backplane 18 and 20 meet, there is little room for air to flow out from the carrier. The backplane of the carrier interferes with the outflow of air from the carrier. Accordingly, what is desired is a better way of providing airflow through a docking adapter.
A docking adapter includes a rack which can be fixed in a memory storage device housing, microcomputer, or other device and a carrier that houses a memory storage device such as a hard disk drive. The carrier has a face with an air intake vent, a backplane and lateral sides extending perpendicularly between the face and the backplane. The backplane has a data connector that couples to the hard disk drive.
The docking adapter, preferably the rack, includes laterally mounted fans to direct air from the carrier. Directing air laterally from the carrier prevents the carrier backplane, cabling, and other components from interfering with hard drive cooling.
The rack functions as a conduit so that air can be efficiently directed from the carrier. Accordingly, air is efficiently drawn from the carrier, away from the hard disk drive and expelled from the rack that holds the carrier.
The rack has a first lateral rail, a second lateral rail and a backplane with a connector. The connector of the rack couples with the connector of the carrier. The term xe2x80x9crackxe2x80x9d is broadly understood to include racks that are integrated within a memory storage device housing, removable racks, and externally mounted racks. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that the rack can assume any of a number of configurations.
The carrier typically encloses a hard disk drive. The first lateral side of the carrier has a periphery defining an opening for allowing air to flow out from the carrier. The first and second lateral sides of the carrier are configured to slidably engage the first and second lateral rails of the rack, respectively, to insert the carrier into the rack. A fan mounts on the first lateral rail of the rack to blow air out of the carrier, through the opening of the carrier.
Preferably, the rack forms a conduit to guide air from the carrier. When the rack forms an air conduit, the fan more efficiently draws air from the carrier. Air drawn from the carrier may be expelled distally, via the backplane of the rack, or laterally, thru the lateral rails of the rack.
According to one aspect of the invention, the first lateral rail includes a seal that surrounds the fan, or at least a portion of the fan. When the carrier inserts into the rack, the seal seals against the lateral side of the carrier, adjacent the opening to optimize airflow through the opening. The seal can be a rigid seal, or a compliant seal. Preferably, the lateral rails of the rack and the lateral sides of the carrier fit tightly to form a seal.
According to an alternate embodiment of the invention, the carrier includes a fan mounted on the face. The face-mounted fan cooperates with the rack fan to improve airflow through the opening.